


announcement

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [29]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2016, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, PWP, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Doctor, now that that's out of the way, do you think you have a diagnosis?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 is Medical Play, and unfortunately, I've already written my ideal Medical Kink scenario for Shingen and Emilia. so I copped out and included some aspects of that in this story that I've been planning to write for a while, in which she reveals her pregnancy to Shingen.  
> Also, the pose in this was entirely based on a commission done for me, and the censored version of that can be seen here: http://fav.me/daieo14  
> 

He knows what's “wrong” with her before she ever tells him, before she goes to the doctor on her own, before she comes home and says that she has something important to tell him. She knows that he knows, and she was suspicious herself, but neither one of them said it out loud before it was confirmed. They both have enough basic knowledge to be able to tell what's going on very early on, and both are able to tell that there really isn't anything _wrong_ with Emilia, and that her symptoms are nothing to worry about.

Still, she says nothing, and Shingen says nothing because she says nothing, and he simply waits for the day when he gets home to find her struggling to keep the telling grin off her face. He thinks that she hasn't wanted to say anything out loud because she hasn't wanted to get her own hopes up, and he didn't want to do anything indicate that  _his_ hopes were up either, but now. Now, it is as good as confirmed before she's even opened her mouth.

“You went to a doctor today, right?” he asks his wife nonchalantly. When she nods, he says, “So? How did that go? Did you get to the bottom of things?”

“We did,” she replies. “The appointment went very well!”

Chuckling, he says, “You're going to make me jealous, you know. Going to see another doctor, and all.”

“This is hardly your area of expertise!” she teases. “And you're not actually practicing medicine, now, are you?”

“You may have me there,” he replies, “but that doesn't make me any less jealous. If I had it my way, I'd be the only doctor you ever needed.”

“Well, then, why don't you try to diagnose me?”

“What, aren't you going to tell me?”

“Wouldn't it be more fun for you to figure out for yourself?” she asks. “ _Doctor_?”

As always, a thrill goes through him to hear his wife refer to him in that way, with that  _voice_ . He nods curtly, slipping into character effortlessly and gesturing for her to follow him into their bedroom.

“Alright, Emilia,” he says, and he makes a point of closing the door behind him even though they live alone. “You say you've been feeling strangely lately, don't you? Well, this isn't the ideal place to check out your symptoms, but since you _insisted_ on a house call, I suppose I can make do.”

Emilia beams at him, and he can't help but smile to himself and he realizes an additional, unexpected advantage his mask gives him. He can rarely keep from smiling around her, and it helps conceal the fact that he's broken character. She sits down on their bed and he stands in front of her, looking her up and down and shaking his head.

“And you're certain you have no idea what could possibly be wrong with you?”

“None at all, doctor!”

“I see.” As he speaks, he pulls her shirt up over her head, and removes her stethoscope. “How about I have a listen, then?” Putting it on himself, he sits behind her and presses it against her back, instructing her to take deep breaths. Were it not for the fact that he left her topless, this would be completely routine, but he reaches to grope her while he pretends to listen to her heart and breathing.

“There's a jump in pulse whenever I do this,” he says, and gives her breast a little squeeze. “Do you have any idea why that may be?” He pinches her nipple and she moans and shakes her head. “Well, I'm not entirely sure that that relates to your condition...” Setting her stethoscope aside, he continues, “I think that I need to resolve that problem before I can sort out a proper diagnosis.”

He pulls her onto his lap, so that she can feel how hard he already is and so that he can continue to grope her from behind, teasing at her nipple every now and then. His other hand drifts down to her stomach, which he can't help but rub for a moment, gently and lovingly. For a moment, it's hard to pretend that he doesn't already know, and he has to snap himself out of it. Finally, he reaches his hand between her legs and asks, “What about here? Does your pulse increase when I touch you here?”

“Yes, doctor,” she gasps, and he strokes her clit and causes her to squirm on top of him. He holds back a moan from the way she rubs against him and teases him, and tries to keep up the act of the doctor.

“I think treatment will be fairly simple today.” She tilts her head back, resting against his shoulder as he gets her closer and closer, and he remembers too late that he hasn't take his gloves off yet and that one of them is already rather damp. He decides that he doesn't mind, but he isn't able to take much more of her bouncing on her lap before he's set her to the side for a moment, just long enough to get his pants down, and then he pulls her onto his lap again, and this time, he pulls her onto his cock, the two of them moaning in nearly perfect unison.

Using one hand to hold her leg and keep her in the perfect position to fuck her like this, he rests the other on her stomach for only a moment before he reminds himself that for now, he isn't supposed to know. He returns his hand to her breast, groping her as he thrusts up into her and she whimpers, calling him “doctor” over and over again until he knows that he's barely going to be able to outlast her. If he lets himself think about what he isn't supposed to know, then he might not even be able to do that, but he manages, somehow to distract himself and play dumb until the very end.

And she comes first, and he holds onto her even when she starts to slip forward, losing her balance in the heat of the moment. He rests his chin on her shoulder while she falls limply against him and he gives a few more frantic thrusts before joining her, letting out a long breath as he comes inside of her, and for a moment, he thinks hopefully about that before remembering what he's been trying to pretend not to know.

For a moment, he holds her and they catch their breath together, but then her eyes light up and she asks him, “Doctor, now that that's out of the way, do you think you have a diagnosis?”

“I didn't really run any relevant tests,” he says. “We got too distracted for any of that. However, I already knew what was going on even without any of that. Emilia, you're pregnant, aren't you?”

“Yes,” she says, and she smiles up at him with so much joy and love that he wonders how she can contain it all. For so long, she's wanted a family, and when he married her, he knew that this was her eventual goal, and now, he thinks he might just as delighted as she is that she's that much closer. “I am.”

 


End file.
